


some overwhelming question [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Distraction Kissing, F/M, Kissing as a Distraction, Maybe Other Kissing Too, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "some overwhelming question" by Jade_Sabre. Created for Podfic Big Bang 2019."A heist. A guard. Too little space between, too little time to think. What's meant as a distraction turns out to be more--maybe, or maybe not. A Jester/Caleb fic, spoilers up to the end of episode 44."





	some overwhelming question [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some overwhelming question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958811) by [Jade_Sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/pseuds/Jade_Sabre). 

  
  
Cover art by: [ofjustimagine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine)  


Length (with music): 1:31:05  
Length (without music): 1:26:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20overwhelming%20question.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20overwhelming%20question%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20overwhelming%20question%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20overwhelming%20question\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created Podfic Big Bang 2019. Thanks to Baelkaz for lending his voice talents and Jade_Sabre for encouraging podfic of her works. Also thanks to ofjustimagine for creating the cover art! Used to fill my "collaborate with one or more podficcers" square; also using a cheat to swap out "record in bed" for "incorporate music."
> 
> Music:  
1) "Kiss Me" cover by Kina Grannis  
2) "Dust to Dust" - The Civil Wars  
3) "Love is Waiting" - Brooke Fraser


End file.
